In The Van
by ItUsedToBeMadLove
Summary: Intervention. The episode in which Grace nearly gets in a van full of violent criminals, what if she had ended up in there?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the bill sadly. So I've been rewatching a lot of episodes lately and thought I'd give some Bill fanfiction ago. I used to love the show and rewatching episodes just proves to me I still do.**

Grace gulped slightly, heading back towards her car quickly, she's seen them throw the tracker out, they must know she's police. As she neared her car, there was the heavy stamp of a boot right behind the click of her heel, she half turned around still running, suddenly on edge.

She managed a quick look at a man swinging something directly at her head before she was hit to the ground, her hands and arms scraping on the sharp gravel leaving small cuts on her skin and indents when the gravel has stuck in. Her world spun and her head ached, but she held on to consciousness, blinking away the blackness threatening to overtake her eyes as she went to grab her ear piece he'd knocked onto the ground beside her with the blow to her head.

Above her, there was a deep chuckle. "We can't have that now, can we?."

She saw him kick it away as the sirens started in the near distance. A kick hit her ribs, knocking her onto her back as she gasped. She blinked slowly and looked up to see a man standing over her, a ski mask covering his face, a gun clenched in his hands, hovering to close for comfort . As she helplessly looked at the offending object offering no defence till back up got there, he bought it down on her head using it to knock her out cold

Then there was nothing.

"She's in the van" Neil could barely speak but managed to get the desperate words through the radio in a last hope that they'd be able to get to her out before the van left. Max may be a prick but he was right earlier the place was surrounded, he hadn't seen a situation where they could get out without being stopped but now she was in there, now they had her. He could imagine a million ways, now he could forsee too many ways they could take her.

Still he carried on watching the situation playing out, the van containing his Grace taking sharp turns, which all made him hold his breath before heading to the exit. His breath caught in his throat as he watched it go straight on rather than turn to the exit.

The car dived into the wall to avoid the police cars at the entrance and exit ways of the building, it smashed through the wall which crumbled easily underneath the vehicle's crippling weight. He closed his eyes, knowing with all the precautions that had failed him that this was something terrible, something horrible and nasty that wouldn't be resolved with a few easy explanations. Not with a quick car chase, he knew that much. If they were willing to drive into a wall to escape, the chase would get to dangerous even to recover an abducted detective, and it would be stopped.

He took a shaky breath as images of Grace being hit to the floor, her defenceless stance as a gun was bought down on her head whilst she lay there, her being slumped over the masked man's shoulder thrown in a van, and then finally the van driving away invaded his mind.

A hand on his shoulder bought him out his trance, Jo stood behind him her face sharing his look of terror for Grace. She took a second to compose herself watching the officers scramble round on the screens in front of them.

"We'll get her back," She said confidently starting to shout orders into her radio hoping someone would still be able to catch the van and by extension Grace.

"This is now a double kidnapping one of which being Grace's," half the station was inside CID listening to the briefing. Whilst Grace was quiet she was liked by everyone in the station and they did not take kindly to anyone hurting her.

"Why did they take Grace though? They haven't taken any one else in any of the other cases?" Stevie questioned still reading through the briefing notes to catch up with the case having only just been bought in.

"We think they found the tracker in the money," Terry supplied sending a quick glare to Max who for a change actually looked like he felt slightly guilty. He'd pushed Grace into getting closer and closer to the van which eventually meant she couldn't get away from them fast enough.

"Found the van abandoned," Smithy barged through the door with the new information and the room suddenly went into action. Everyone going to do whatever would help get Grace back fastest , by any means.

Neil stood motionless, his eyes locked on the empty seat where she should be. He stared out his office across to her desk, his mind clouded with regret .

She'd sat there for years, right across the room from him. He'd taken her for granted; acting as though she'd always be there, that there would be more time. Just like he has been for weeks now letting Max stomp all over her because he was to busy dealing with Jake's diagnosis and letting her be fed to the wolves, even if in this case the wolves were Max. He was much worse really.

The van had been torched, by the time they got there it was completely burnt out. If there was any evidence it was long gone along with any sign of Grace.

They'd run out of leads and had come back to the station to try and find some fresh ones. They were all pretty much out though, they could only sit and hope for forensics or go through traffic cams hoping to catch a glimpse of the kidnappers whilst they waited for a call from them. Would they want money for her? Surely they knew the police force wouldn't part with too much if any. He knew her family had some money but she didn't speak about them much so if they'd pay any hostage was another matter, he would though. All the money he had, but he didn't think they took her for money.

They did take the rest for money of course, but she was a detective not a business leader like the others. This was to prove a point, they wanted to outsmart the police. They'd done just that already, they had her. Neil was worried that they'd hurt her purely to prove a point, kill her to show they're better than the police. A million worse case scenarios ran through his head and it took all he had to block it out.

But as soon as he'd sat down at his desk he hadn't been able to keep his eyes away from her vacant desk and the horrifying thought of what could be happening to her. It was getting late, she'd be with them overnight, her being gone more than a day would really make this real and scary. He knew even she must be scared despite the mask she put up he knew underneath she was very sensitive but was just able to hide her emotions well. This must be testing her though, god knows what was happening.

Neil groaned in frustration, tearing his eyes away and standing so fast his chair nearly toppled onto its side. Walking over to look out the window he looked at the buildings of London around him. She could be anywhere here, it was too big to search. Where the hell was she?

"I'll find you Grace"

"Just hold on Grace . I'm coming."

Jo stood from her desk, walking over to the anxious inspector , a folder clutched in her hands. She stopped in front of him, peering over his shoulder and looking out at the city as she passed him the folder "We're gonna find her," Jo said quietly before walking back to sit at 'her' desk.

Neil gripped the file and walked out of the room, leaving Jo without reply . He knew what would be in the file, he'd read it ten times, practically knew it like a script. He didn't need the file to tell him what he already knew. These guys were escalating rapidly but they still had no leads to find them.

Every officer in the nick was chasing down absolutely any leads, talking to their informants, putting the word out there on the streets. It was just a matter of waiting for someone to come up with something. But he couldn't just sit there while Grace was in trouble. He couldn't just wait. He wanted to do something.

He couldn't fail her again.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PCJAL: Thank you! I'll try, and I know I've read it. I'm sorry I've never gotten round to reviewing it but I really loved your take on it. X**_ _ **Alwaysandcompletelyforgiven: Glad you like it, enjoy! X  
**_ _ **Guest: Same, I think they're very well suited together! X  
**_ _ **Sapphire1112: Thank you so much! That means so much coming from you, because I love your casualty fics! Hope your enjoy the update! X  
**_ _ **HMbookqueen: Thank you, enjoy! X  
**_ _ **Catty: Thank you so much, that's such a lovely thing to say! Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this! X  
**_ _ **Emma: That's such a nice thing to say, thank you! I did kind of watch the episode and try and stop myself starting a fanfic for it but it just lends itself to it so well, aha. Enjoy! X  
**_ _ **Guest: Me too! Glad you're enjoying it! X  
**_ _ **Guest: Sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoy the update. X**_

 _ **I don't own The Bill (Surprise!)**_

Grace's awareness came back to her in stages, first she heard muffled voices, then lights from under the van door, and she finally came to when she tried to bring her hand up to the pain in her head but found them restrained behind her back and her legs taped tightly together. She pulled against the restraining tape but it did no good other than to pull on her skin, so she immediately went on to try and cry for help. All that came out through the tape over her mouth was a muffled shout though, which she was sure no-one could hear. Definitely no-one who help anyway. Breathing in through her nose she tried to calm herself down, her training hadn't really extended to this. She waited till she felt she could properly and securely breath and her heartbeat felt like it was back at a reasonable pace before she shuffled her hands around on the vans floor coming up with nothing. Groaning behind the tape she rested her head against the van wall she closed her eyes annoyed.

She shuffled along trying to be as quite as possible until she reached the van door, she put her head to it and tried to listen through. All she could hear was distant voices though, they were too far away for her to properly make out what was being said though. She could hear that they were becoming more and more aggressive and loud though. She wondered briefly how the van had managed to get out of the car park when it was meant to be surrounded, but then her mind automatically went to Neil. She knew he'd be going out of his mind, probably lashing out at half the station, as if it was their fault she was here. She knew in her current state of restraint she had little chance of being able to escape so if she lived or died laid in her colleagues hands. All she needed to do was stay alive long enough for them to find her, Millie had done it, Jo had done it, surely she could too.

They clearly knew she was a police officer before she'd even arrived so she could only assume that they'd demand money from the police and use her to taunt them, to make a point. She doubted they even cared about the money. She didn't know what that involved for her though, their increasingly violent tactics played on her mind though, and for the first time in her life she wished she knew less about a case. They were violent with normal civilians, so she really stood little chance of escaping unharmed. She couldn't get out of this van and she knew that so she waited constantly pulling against the tape to try and weaken it's grip but it did very little to help. Eventually the voices outside got louder, almost screaming at each other. She couldn't make out sentences just words every now and then but she gathered they were arguing other how to deal with her. They clearly hadn't planned ahead of taking her, they were alarmed and it only made them more dangerous.

She couldn't be sure of the time but she assumed she'd been awake for about half an hour when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the van doors she was sat by. She could hear the sound echoing around and could only assume that she was in some sort of warehouse. Her heart rate quickened as the steps made no sign of slowing down or turning in a different direction only getting closer and closer to the van. The doors swung open and she closed her eyes squinting to adjust to the light, it was still dim but going from no light to that was quite a radical change. The man didn't give her much time to take in her surroundings though and roughly grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to cut the tape at your ankles and you're going to walk with me. If you try and run away I won't hesitate to slit your throat. Got it?" He sneered in her ear. She nodded her answer unable to speak as though she'd protest anyway, she wouldn't want to antagonise him at present. She saw him take out a pen knife from his pocket and swallowed sharply not taking her eyes of his hand. He ignored her expression though and hacked the tape at her ankles off. She didn't have time to stretch her legs after though as he quickly dragged her to her feet holding the knife to her side as he shoved her out the van and guided her out the van into the surrounding warehouse.

Grace's legs were shaky having been laid down for so long with tied up feet cutting off her circulation paired up with the concussion she assumed she had. She tried to take in as many details about her surroundings as she could as the man dragged her through the building. He was the same one she'd already talked to in the car park and although she wouldn't feel threatened by him normally, with a knife to her body and her hands and mouth taped she definitely did.

They eventually got to a little closed off room away from the main part of the warehouse, once he was in there he shoved her down onto the ground. Unable to break her fall properly her shoulder took the brunt of the impact and she held back a whimper of pain though she doubted it would have been heard through the tape over her mouth anyway. She wanted to get back up so she was standing and in a much better position to defend herself if she needed to but didn't want to annoy him further so she just turned around so she was on the floor against the wall looking up at him. Without the black mask she could see the rough look on his face, he had a scar on his upper right forehead. Possibly from a previous victim that had the opportunity to fight back, though she doubted it went well. She tried to take in as many obvious characteristics as she could, his height, general age, voice, if she managed to get out of this then she wanted to be able to identify them. Her heart was still beating so hard behind her ribs she wondered for a moment if it could break them.

"You're not the sister then." He stated more then questioned. Grace shook her head finding no point in lying when they so obviously already know the truth.  
"What's your name detective?" He groaned and she looked at him annoyed, how was she meant to reply when she still had tape covering her lips. He seemed to realise this and ripped the tape off, along with about 15 layers of skin. Grace held back a slight moan of pain but answered the question.  
"DC Dasari."Grace responded simply, the less communication with them the better. Less of a chance of her saying something wrong and aggravating them. Someone had told them she was a police officer though, she hoped they'd figure it out at the station as soon as possible.  
"I was thinking we were on more of a first name basis. " He said with a strong midlands accent.  
"Grace." She said through her teeth.  
"Okay then Grace. Here are the facts; Mr Kapur he's already dead, you however are here and you're not getting away, if your friends over at the police force don't cough up the money for you then you're going to end up just like him."  
"The police don't pay-" She started but was interrupted by his hand making brutal contact with her face. She heard the sound of his hand hitting her before she felt the burst of pain, her face turned away with the slap and she stayed looking away from him. She stretched her jaw trying to regain sensation in it but the pain still radiated through her entire face.  
"Do not lie to me!" He growled wrapping her hair in his fist and forcing her to face him.  
"How much do they know about us?" He asked abruptly realising her hair from his hand.  
"Just some possible past crimes you may have committed," Grace admitted, knowing the information wouldn't make too much difference anyway.  
"Good. Then as long as THIS time we actually get our money then noone has to get hurt."  
"Seriously hurt at least" He added as an afterthought, before he got up from his position kneeling on the floor next to her. He walked over to a table in the mostly barren room and picked up a roll of masking tape.  
"Can't have you escaping now can we? You Grace are our bargaining chip." He said with a mocking kind tone, coming back over to her and circling the tape around both her legs at least three time, she watched his actions with a loathsome glare.  
"What's that look for? Having already seen our handy work I'd think you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end." He sneered and she turned away feeling his warm breathe on her neck and face. She ignored the comment and just stayed looking in the other direction trying to ignore him.  
"How long without a phone call before all your little police friends start pulling their hair out?" Grace ignored the question, knowing full well that they'd already be stressed beyond any medical advice. Still though they were the only chance she had, and she knew that.

 **Thank you for reading, please review and give any suggestions or constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own the bill.**  
 **I know in the show Neil and Grace didn't officaly really get together till the end of this episode but they're going to already be a couple in this story  
** ** _Storyteller angel_ : Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far! I like the two as a pairing as well, they suit each other. :)  
** ** _Guest_ : Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)  
** ** _Guest_ : Thank you, glad you liked it! Enjoy :)  
** ** _Sapphire1112_ : Thank you, glad you're enjoying it❤ **

* * *

"Gov, the van was stolen last week." Stevie informed Neil and he sighed loudly making no effort to hide his irritation, it seemed everything in this investigation was only there to make it harder for him to find Grace. She was out there on her own with these dangerous criminals, criminals who were perfectly happy to use violence just to make a point. If they know she's a detective then surely they'd want to make sure it was a point very well made.  
"Get anything they have on the case and see if it was picked up any more cameras, and find out how they even managed to get away. Now!" He ordered to noone in particular and his office which had been silent waiting for his response to the bad news Stevie had given came to life, with everyone bar Neil traipsing out. They closed the door behind themselves and Neil let out a long drawn out breath, the photo of Grace on a missing person post on his computer screen burning into his mind. He shouldn't have let her do the undercover, they didn't know enough about the suspects for it to be properly safe. She'd been gone since late yesterday evening and it was now 8am, and they hadn't tried to make any sort of contact. It wasn't there MO, they'd normally tell the family straight away to get the money, but no contact had been made with the Kapur's or the police.

"You look terrible." Jack meadows send bluntly as he walked into his office, closing the door behind him.  
"Yeh well, when we get Grace back I'll feel better." Neil finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen.  
"We will, We'll find her." Jack said confidently, he had full faith in his officers. They would find her or they would die trying.  
"I'll believe that when I see it." Neil spoke quietly looking through the curtains at his detectives working hard to find their missing member.  
"You're dating her aren't you?" Jack asked though it was more of a statement. The relationship between the two had been aparent since the day Grace started, there was chemistry between them which had always been obvious. In the past year though they seemed to have become even more close, Jack had suspected they'd started a relationship but had kept quiet about it, no need to cause a controversy where there wasn't one.  
"Yes. I I think I love her." Neil confirmed, stating his love for her out loud for the first time.

* * *

"The plates have haven't shown up anywhere." Banksy sighed worried for his colleague's safety. Initially Grace had rubbed some people of the wrong way, being too cold and professional, but over the past few years she'd mellowed out and made a place for herself in the team.  
"Right well no surprise there, they probably ditched it as soon as they could, or just hid well. After all they had plenty of time to plan it." Terry said not taking his eyes off the footage on his computer screen off the whole thing playing out, desperate to see some small detail they'd missed before. Anything to help them find her.  
"Do we actually think it was an officer who told them?" Max asked frustrated, why would anyone in the station put one of their own in danger?  
"It could have been anyone who knew about us being there really, they could still think that she's the sister. All they know for sure is that we knew about the drop." Stevie said finding it hard to believe someone they knew would leak such sensitive information, and trying to comfort herself. If they knew grace was a detective she was in a lot much danger, and these men weren't afraid to use violence.  
"Well the only other people who knew were the family and that 'family friend' Roland Haines I think." Terry pointed out the obvious  
"Check all their phone records see if any of then made any suspicious calls." Max instructed, pressure to find Grace over weighing the guilt for losing her.  
"They all seem to be genuinely concerned though. You really think they're the type to be working with both sides?" Stevie asked.  
"Well it's the best lead we've got." Max groaned.  
"You mean the only lead we've got." Stevie hissed walking over to her own desk, as they all took in her words. They really were running thin on leads at this point, and it had been less than 24 hours, plus the toll it was taking on their boss was clear to them all.

* * *

"Gov this was just emailed into the station, and before you ask I've already sent it to be traced, but it's not looking good. " Jo rushed through into CID stopping at his office door on the way. She walked over the screen in the cover of the rim bringing up a video. Neil closed his eyes, it was a ransom demand without a shadow of a doubt, the others had all been violent, brutal even. He didn't know if he could see Grace like that, without breaking down in front of everyone. The CID team gathered round the screen in silence waiting for the video to play, the rest of the people scattered round the room all started staring too but a glare from Neil got them back to work. Grace wouldn't want more people than they need to to watch the video.

"Hello deettectives, we've got your friend here. " The shaky camera turned to show Grace on the floor with her arms behind her back. The floor was dirty, covered in muck and what looked like dried white paint that was slowly chipping away. She wasn't looking at the camera, her face was tilted more to one side, probably staring at one of the other people in the room. She had a small drip of blood down her face but other than that looked unharmed.  
"Look at the camera." A rough voice off the camera instructed but Grace ignored it continuing to look in the other direction.  
"I said look at the camera, or that face won't look pretty for much longer. " A hooded man said walking onto the screen and grabbing her face roughly turning it so she was looking at the camera.  
"Lovely DC Dasari here shouldn't have gotten involved with things that are nothing to do with her, now you are either going to pay us a quarter of a mil or Detective Dasari is going to pay the price. You wouldn't want her to end up like Mr Kapur now would you? Grace why don't you tell all you colleagues about what happened?" Grace stayed silent clearly not cooperating with her captors. The hooded figure slapped her hard in the face and Grace let out a loud groan. Neil watched the video through gritted teeth, Grace had a tendency to hide things, but he could tell by her facial expression the hit had hurt more than she was letting on. He was also worried that they were referring to her as detective, it meant they knew about the undercover. It was probably why they wanted more money than usual, but at least it meant that if they found the leak they had a lead.  
"Now!" The man on the tape shouted right by her face as she flinched, inching further away him.  
"He's dead!" Grace trembled her voice shakey and distressed, far from it's usual self.  
"Good girl, and just so your friends know we're serious." The hooded figure kicked her in the ribs with no warning, with what Neil could only assume was some force. Grace initially held in a cry but with the second kick she couldn't hold in a groan. The man continued with a few more kicks pushing her onto her side, as Grace unable to even move her hands lay unable to defend herself.  
"We'll be in contact to arrange a drop off." The video cut off with the image of her on the floor with a face clearly bruised looking miles from her usual confident self. She was vulnerable, clearly scared, but she was still stubborn as ever. She was holding on, she trusted them.

"We can't give them that much money." Max pointed out, they had the ability to pay some hostages but not that much money. It was against every and all of their policies, but this was their own, surely they had to do something.  
"I don't care, I'll pay it if I have to." Neil blurted out, he was willing to give away that much money in order to save Grace, if he was able to give them what they wanted in order too get Grace back he'd do it.  
"Right, well we need to wait for them to call and in the meantime get the money." Stevie nodded not at all surprised at Neil offering up the ransom.  
"No! We're not doing anything to the money, I will not risk Grace's life." Neil put his foot down, he'd risked her life letting her go undercover and now they were here, he wouldn't do it again.  
"What we just let them get away?" Max asked, holding back pointing out that they could then just kill her anyway.  
"I don't care if they get away, right now our main priority is safely getting Grace back." Neil raised his voice.  
"So we don't even put a tracker in?" Max argued staying objective about the case.  
"Because it worked so well last time?" Stevie pointed out, not hesitating in holding her own against him, and defending her friend. It would be so difficult to safely get Grace back without giving into her captor's demands, plus she had little doubt that right now Grace was gathering every detail she could about her captors and where she was being held.  
"We can put invisible ink on the money so we'd be able to identify it should we find them, but that's it. I want her back and we are not going to risk it." Neil stated, as much as he wanted these people caught he wanted Grace back more

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own the show or it's characters.**_

 _ **Sapphire1112: Sorry for the wait hope you like it.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you, hope you like the new chapter.**_

 _ **storytellerangel: Thank you so much for all your help. You've really helped me decide on where this story could go, and even though you've already seen it I hope you enjoy :p**_

 ** _HMBookqueen: I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too._**

 ** _Guest: I guess you'll have to wait and see, enjoy!_**

 ** _Guest: Glald your enjoying the story, hope you like this new chapter._**

Grace lay on her side cradling her stomach, she'd been trying to ignore what she was almost certain was fact for a good month now. She was sure she was pregnant, she couldn't face it though, she'd been shoving it to the back of her mind for a while. So much so that when Max asked her to go on the undercover she agreed without a second thought, and she hadn't really felt worried about it until they'd kicked her stomach. Her first wave of maternal instincts washing over her when she was in a situation where she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't feel any pain in her stomach though, which she was taking as a good sign. She didn't think she could cope if her and Neil's baby died because of her actions. This was her child, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was two months late, she'd been feeling sick in the mornings, not to mention how fatigued she constantly felt. At first she'd put it down to stress but she couldn't deny it anymore though, she could even see the beginning of a bump forming. It was much to small for anyone else to notice but she had noted the small change in her body. She was terrified, she needed Neil, and she needed her baby to be okay. She wasn't the most maternal that she would admit, but she already felt such a connection with the child growing in her womb.

"Think they got the message?" One of the three men said casually as they walked in. The ransom demand video as she had predicted had left her in a rather large amount of pain, as was the case in all the previous cases. Despite the pain pulsing round her body though she still couldn't help but think of Neil, how he must be feeling. If she were in his situation she'd be losing her mind thinking about him, if she had to watch a video of him being deliberately hurt, whilst knowing it could still be happening she'd be going out of her mind with guilt and fear.

"Come on Gracie what do you think?" One of them asked with a snigger. However her lack of response quickly made his anger flare up, he barged over to her making to kick her in the stomach, but she turned quickly on her side and he just clipped her side."

Yes, they'll have got the message!" Her voice was panicky, anxious, scared, not like Grace.

"Well we'll call your little friends in a few hours to arrange the ransom drop, hopefully this one will go better than the last. Until then we've got time to kill." The man by her side said. She felt her heart begin to thump as she struggled to keep calm.

"We don't have the time Pete! We've got shit to do, we need to change cars, get one for the drop and one to park nearby and take to the airport before the feds even know who we are. You will not screw up this last one, do you understand me?!" The man she'd gathered was in control lashed out, jumping down 'Pete's' throat, his voice was cold, controlling, she didn't have to think about why the other two let him control them.

"Jeremy can go with you. " He said pointing to the man who'd been silent to this point, she had almost forgotten he was even there. He'd been stood by the camera, silent, just observing the exchange between the three others in the room.

"I said no! Now we've got ten minutes! Just get her tied down or something." He instructed as though he was telling them to fetch him some food not make an already helpless woman even more vulnerable. She held her breathe as Pete didn't move, probably just because of shock from the shouting, still he snapped out of it when he was yelled at again.

"NOW!" it was enough to kick him into action, he grabbed her roughly pulling her up from the ground. She didn't have the chance to react before she was being carried in his arms across the room to what she assumed at some point would have been an office. It was run down now though, Only containing a sofa, behind a coffee table with a laptop perched on top of it, just in front of a TV she assumed dated back a good ten years. He chucked her onto the sofa with such velocity that she bounced back and almost fell off, she laid there and looked up at him. Her look of defiance ruined slightly by the glimpse of fear obvious in her eyes.

"We've got enough time, what does Will know?" He said after a lengthy silence, inching closer to her. She tried to roll onto her side away from him but he grabbed her shoulder pushing it down so she was on her back again. She didn't want to put up to much of a fight, the chance of being hit again looming in the back of her mind, but she couldn't let her self become one of the victims she'd comforted.

* * *

"Where are you Grace?" Neil asked himself staring out his office window, willing her to just appear in his line of sight, but knowing it wouldn't happen. He was fairly certain the whole team had figured out htey were in a relationship by now, but he couldn't care less, Grace meant so much more to him than his job. She was hurt, she was hurt, and stuck with those men somewhere and he didn't know where and he couldn't even do anything about it yet. He willed an email or a call to come through, anything to get closer to getting her back.

"Any news?" Jo asked poking her head into his office, with a gentle knock. He turned away from the window,

"Roland Haines told them, they had kidnapped his daughter before. So they know she's a detective."

"Well all your money's ready for when they call." She tried to assure him, seeing the stress on his face. She was the only one who already knew of the two's relationship, being Grace's best friend and all, she could hardly keep it from her. She'd kept it to herself though, even when rumours started circling, she didn't comment, acting clueless.

"She'll be fine you know. It's Grace." He didn't reply to her words though, yes it was Grace but her face in that video... She was scared, she was desperate to get out, and he had to help her.

* * *

He had a hand round her throat. squeezing hard, and she couldn't even use her hands to try and pull him away from her, she needed oxygen. His other hand started unbuttoning her blouse but before he had the chance to take it any further, someone was pulling him off her. Their was air, she could breathe again, it was like getting a glass full of cold water on a warm day.

"I told you we need to go, now!" He thundered grabbing him and pulling him off her, Grace finally got the chance to see his face properly.. The anger on it, she was sure she was about to witness some sort of physical altercation, she tried to pull herself back on the sofa so she was as far away from any sort of danger as possible. The man 'Will' seemingly took a calming breathe though and yelled at Pete to get out of the room, if one of them was going to get caught because of pure stupidity it was him.

"Jeremy get in here now!" He didn't take his eyes off of her while the other guy walked in, glaring at her.

"What?!" He asked smoking a cigarette.

"Get her tied down, knock her out if you have to." He said with a snarl finally leaving the room and immediately she heard a shouting match commence, but she blocked it out.

The man stared at her, not in a unkind way though, he looked at her like she was a human and not a pay check. He had been quiet up till now, he'd filmed the video, but he hadn't said anything to her.

"Are you going to make this difficult?" he asked her.

"No." she couldn't put up a fight, she wouldn't win anyway.

"Come on then, on the floor." he ordered. She looked at him confused but did as he said shuffling herself to the edge of the sofa and lowering herself to the ground. He knelt down next to her and secured a hand around both her arms,

"I'm going to untie your arms now, if you don't fight me this will be a lot easier." he explained calmly.

"So do you just do what they tell you to then?" She asked, she needed to make a connection.

"Will knows what he's doing; if he can get us the money, I'll do what he wants."

"Even if it means killing someone?"

"I didn't kill him." He was getting agitated she could tell but she kept pushing him.

"You could still be charged for it." she pointed out knowing she wasn't on safe terrain but pushing anyway.

"Would you just shut up!" he hissed, taking out a knife from his waistband.

For a moment her breath caught in her throat, her hands immediately trying to shoot down to protect her stomach, surely he wouldn't kill her now, they needed held the knife out for a second before moving it down from her face to cut the tape around her hands. Her hands immediately moved from their place behind her to her stomach, if she was pregnant, as she strongly suspected she was, she couldn't let her child die because she was to risky on a undercover operation. He looked at her oddly, still brandishing the knife in his hands,

"Please I I think I'm pregnant." She whispered as though it needed to be a secret. He raised an eyebrow at her words and placed the knife back in his waistband and then grabbed her two hands from her stomach

"No please!" She tried to keep her hands there where she could protect her unborn child.

"Relax. I won't hurt you!" He reassured her. She gulped but allowed him to pull his arms behind her again as he picked a ziptie up from the coffee table securing it so her hands were tied to the arm of the sofa, they were prepared for any sort or resistance she noted.

"Please, my baby." She needed an ally, and if he would even attempt to help tone the violence then he was an ally.

"Look as long as they give us the money, then you and the baby will be fine. You might not even be pregnant anyway, you said you think." He seemed so conflicted now, the added idea of the unborn child too much for him to handle, and he ended up just storming out. Leaving her alone to her thoughts again, she loved her baby, and she loved Neil. She had to get away.

* * *

"Gov, Eddie just gave me a heads up about something I thought you should know." Jo interrupted another one of Neil's internal pity parties.

"Know what?" He asked, their was no way they'd already got DNA back.

"It is definitely female, and given that we know it's that van I think it's safe to assume that it's Graces, but there's something else."

"What?!" He asked irritated at her cryptic nature.

"She's pregnant." the moment the words slipped out of Jo's mouth he felt another tsunami of emotions crash down on him. He'd not only let Grace go into that situation he'd let his unborn child into it as well, he had one child in hospital and one unborn one stuck in a hostage situation.

"They were kicking her in the stomach." Neil gulped audibly and Jo nodded having thought the same thing.

"They'll be okay. " Jo tried to assure him and herself. Neil tucked his head into his hands,

"Why didn't she say anything? Why did she agree to the undercover?" He asked out loud, did she not trust him,was she scared of how he'd react?

"They said it was quite early on, she might not even know." Jo explained, defending her friend.

"We nee to get her back Jo."

"We will, we'll get her. "

 ** _So I'm sorry this took so long to publish, I've had it written for quite a while I'm just not very happy with it. But still I realized how long it had been since I'd updated and figured it was better than nothing. So yeah..._**


End file.
